Sean Balducci
Sean Michael Balducci is a character in the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He is played by actor Christopher Gartin. The handsome gay mix of Italian and Irish blood Born a mix of Irish and Italian ancestry, Sean is the youngest son of Rocco and Eileen Balducci. He possesses a quiet and introspective nature, but also possesses a quick Irish and Italian temper. When he is angered, beware, you don't want to cross this handsome young man as an enemy. He has two siblings, Antonio, an attractive Italian Stallion Ladies Man who still lives in Philadelphia, and Maureen, an Irish beauty who attends college in Maryland. Sean is also gay, and that has caused an upheaval in his family. While most of his family, including his father and his doting grandmother, Philomena Balducci accepts it, his mother, Eileen, has always been vehemently against it. She is so sure that she can cure him of being gay that she has sent him to several Conversion therapy appointments, to the fury of the rest of their family. This brazen attempt to harm Sean has incurred her the wrath of not just his father and Philomena, but also her other two children, Maureen and Antonio. Antonio, in spite of his chauvinistic ways towards women and his lothario reputation, is massively protective of his younger brother, and will not allow anyone, especially their mother, to insult him. Maureen is very supportive of Sean, and her mother's attitude towards him angers her as well, and she has made that clear to her. The issues with Sean finally caused Rocko to go through the Church to annul his marriage to Eileen, who refuses to accept the facts. Philomena had never liked Eileen, but she tolerated her due to her grandchildren. This latest war has finally caused Eileen to be cut off from the family once and for all. Sean, feeling tired of his mother's constant harassment, finally, with his dad's blessing and help, moved to Boston, and also on the advice of his dad, his grandma and his siblings, becomes involved in a group of LGBT Catholics called Dignity, who accept him as he is. Upon relocating to Boston, Sean became friends with the local gay group in Beacon Hill, namely Dylan Harper; his boyfriend, Adam Mathison; their old friend, Barry VanAnderman; Dylan's cousin, Roger Lambert; and his boyfriend, Matt Ackerman. He is also becoming close friends with Ryan Granville who chooses to remain single, but is his best friend. Also in the circle, is Libby Atchison a former enemy of Dylan's, who is now his closest female friend. She knows some wonderful gay men in town, and is eager to introduce the handsome Sean to some of these men. After a few months, his mother Eileen came to town and tried once more to put him in Conversion Therapy. He and his furious grandmother, Philomena, confronted her on it, and after pointedly putting it to his mother that he was happy as an openly gay man, and he had people who loved him as he was and not by some preconceived notion, she relented and finally, for the first time in many years, she took her youngest son and hugged him, realizing that she DID raise him all right. Since arriving, Sean wasn't sure what to find in the way of romance. Libby had pointed him to a gym where he got a membership, and while there, he met Kevin Bradley, a financial adviser/stockbroker who also moonlighted in a band. Both were entranced with one another and they started to date, but only after Kevin met his family, which kind of keeps with his old-fashioned romance upbringing. Eileen and Philomena met Kevin and they gave their stamp of approval for his romance. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Balducci family